


Don't talk. Kiss.

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's sedulous. Steve is thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't talk. Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1 million words, word of the day: sedulous (10/10/13).
> 
> Beta-reading done as always by the fantastic [ThatwasJustaDream](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/profile). Thanks a lot!

Danny looks up as Steve strolls into his office. They haven’t talked very much since they arrived from booking a suspect at the harbor. The arrest went totally wrong, with a badly injured HPD Officer and a car driven in the water – work for the coastguard and lots of paperwork for Danny and Steve. 

“He’s okay. Not a life-threatening situation anymore.” Steve says, leaning on the doorframe. Danny nods, silently, thinking about what could had happened if the suspect had aimed a few centimeters more to the right. Steve could have died. Danny feels a cold rage inside his chest. He’s in a rage about the suspect, over Steve’s minor-matter, shoulder-shrugging coolness. Fuck, he could have lost Steve and Steve goes back to normal like nothing had happened. 

“Why are you so sedulous?” Steve asks, finally.

Danny stands up, takes the two steps to Steve. Chest-to-chest, very close.

“We’re taking a day off tomorrow. That’s why I’m sedulous at 11 p.m.”

“We? A day off? Why?”

“We’ll be very sedulous tomorrow, too, babe. Together.”

“Really? What’ve you got planned?”

“This.” Danny’s hands grab Steve’s shirt, leading him a bit down, kissing him tenderly. A soft kiss, turning fast into a hot one. He’s pleading for entrance with his tongue and Steve opens his mouth. Danny feels Steve’s hand on his back, the warmth of his partner’s body against his chest.

“I don’t wanna loose you. It was close today.”

“It wasn’t.”

“Shut up and kiss me again, McGarrett.”

“Danno?”

“Mhm?”

“I like you being sedulous like this. I really like it.”

“Will you just do what you’re told? Kiss me, okay?”

“But we didn’t talk the whole evening. Missed it.” 

“I will literally pay you cash to stop talking, okay?“

“That’s my line, Danno.”

Danny steps back, breaking the physical contact, sighing deeply.

“I’ve got a problem, you know?”

“What is it?”

“I would like to gag you right now, but then I can’t kiss you. I would really love to go on kissing you, Super-SEAL. So, will you shut up now, please?“

“I will.” Steve makes a gesture, closing his mouth. 

“I appreciate that. Thank you.”

“I lo..”

“Shhh! Oh, wait! Go on, go on. What did you want to say?”

“I love you, Danno.”

“Love you more, Steven.”


End file.
